The present invention is related to editing high definition video data.
Currently, standard definition television (SDTV) resolution editors exist which are used for editing video data. It is possible to create a composition and view the editing effect in real time. However, for editing high definition television (HDTV) resolution video data, high definition (HD) editing equipment may be cost prohibitive and HD video data that is edited is often stored back to a storage system each time an edit is made and the edited version of the HD video data is viewed only after the effects are made. When more edits are needed, the HD video data is sent to an editor, edited and saved again to the storage system. The edited version is then available to be viewed. This process is expensive and time consuming.
With the advances in high definition television (HDTV) resolution systems and the uncertainties in future standards, a need exists for editing HDTV video data cost effectively. Current SDTV systems do not allow editing or digital video manipulation of original HDTV compressed video data and the ability to display the edited HDTV video data in full resolution.
The present invention provides a system for real-time previsualization of effects to be added to high definition (HD) video data and real-time rendering of the HD video data including the added effects. The system includes a resizer for reformatting the HD video data to fit within the bandwidth limits of standard definition (SD) equipment.
Accordingly, one aspect is a system for editing high definition video data. A random-access, computer-readable and re-writeable storage system stores high definition video data in data files. A high definition video system includes a high definition video data router for receiving high definition video data from the storage system and directing the high definition video data to a first and a second output. A resizer is connected to the first output of the router and has an output providing standard definition resolution video data based on the high definition video data. A high definition output module is connected to the second output of the router. A standard definition video editing system includes a standard definition digital video effects module having an input for receiving the output of the resizer and a display, such as a standard definition monitor or computer monitor for previsualizing video data with the added effects which is output from the standard definition digital video effects module at an high definition frame rate.
Another aspect is a method for editing high definition video data using standard definition video equipment. High definition video data is received and resized to fit the bandwidth of the standard definition video equipment. Effects are added to the resized high definition video data in real-time using the standard definition video equipment and the resized high definition video data including the added effects is previsualized on standard definition video equipment. Full resolution high definition video data with the added effects is rendered.
Another aspect is using a high definition television resolution monitor for full resolution viewing of the edited data at high definition frame rates.
Another aspect is using a multiformat router as the high definition video data router.
Another aspect is saving an original copy of high definition video data in a data file and resizing the high definition video data while retaining the original high definition video data unchanged in memory.
Another aspect is storing the result of rendering full resolution high definition video data with added effects in a data file.